Somewhere Around Midnight
by raindropss11
Summary: AU: Caroline has been having these strange dreams ever since she was sixteen. Two years later, she finally meets him, the one who keeps appearing in her dreams. Or at least the signs make her think so. But then some signs also point to someone else. And that's when the complication starts. Klaus/Caroline/Kol
1. Chapter 1

_Caroline has been running through the woods for what seemed to be like hours now. She can't even remember why or how she got into this situation._

_Oh right- Bonnie's birthday party near the lake. Then they played hide and seek. Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time. _

_Someone was chasing her. Or rather, something. It could be an animal for all she knew. But she wasn't sure. She just keeps running until her legs eventually gave away making her fall to the ground. She tried to get up as fast as she could as she could hear the footsteps coming closer to where she was._

_"Ow.." She couldn't get up. She twisted her ankle and it seemed like she might have broken a bone in her right leg. Uncontrollable tears started pouring from her eyes. _

_The footsteps were getting closer and closer. She tried to crawl towards the big tree to her right so that she could at least hide but it was too late. A pair of large hands hand held both her shoulders causing her to scream._

_Her mouth was immediately covered by a hand. "Ssh..ssh.."_

_She looked at the guy holding her with frightened eyes. She tried to make out his features but she can't. She didn't know if it was because of the darkness of the woods that surrounded them or if it was because she was in such pain that caused her vision to blur. "Don't kill me.. Please.." _

_There was silence._

_"Please.." Caroline begged weakly, almost like she was whispering. Her leg was throbbing with pain and that was the best she could do._

_"I'm not going to kill you." He suddenly said, his voice just above a whisper. Caroline suddenly felt different to how she was feeling only mere seconds ago. The feeling was somewhere close to safety. She felt somewhat safe. "But we need to get out of here right away." He added. _

_Before she knew it, the guy carried her and started running through the woods. It was like nothing Caroline had ever experienced. Her surroundings seemed to be a blur as they past through the trees in the forest. She felt like she was gonna fall to the ground any moment, but she never did. _

***Beep Beep Beep Beep***

Caroline sat up immediately from her bed, panting a bit. She was having one of those dreams again. It wasn't unusual for her to be having those dreams since she's been having them for two years already. They used to come just once a week at most. But these past few weeks she's been having those dreams almost every other day. It was really weird at first. But she got so used to it so much already that she just shrugs it off every time. Although lately, her dreams felt so familiar.. It was as if it wasn't a dream anymore.

Caroline sighed and got up from bed. After showering and getting ready for school, she grabbed a blood bag from the kitchen before leaving the house.

"Have you heard?" Elena asked Caroline while walking through the hallway towards their classroom.

"Heard what?"

"Well, Damon said that the originals are coming back to Mystic Falls..I'm just not sure if their stay here would be temporary or not though.." Elena shrugged.

Stefan and Damon had told them about the originals way back but she had yet to meet them. Apparently, they were the first vampires ever to stroll the Earth. And now they're coming back to Mystic Falls. Stefan said that they paid a visit here two years ago to settle some family issues. And that was also the time when Klaus had wanted Elena's blood to create more hybrids like himself. But Klaus didn't succeed. Then one day for reasons unknown to the Salvatores and to others involved, the originals left Mystic Falls. No one has heard from them since. Being human that time, Caroline never knew about those supernatural happenings and wasn't involved. She had only found out about everything when she was turned after Katherine had killed her.

"Are you okay?" Caroline placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Well.." Elena was silent for a moment then she gave Caroline a reassuring smile, "My blood is useless to Klaus now since I'm a vampire so I'm not really that worried."

Caroline nodded and hugged her friend before they entered their first class for the day. Caroline couldn't help but feel a bit frightened though. She just hoped that after everything that's happened in Mystic Falls over the years, the town would finally be at peace.

**Hey guys! I'm kinda nervous of what this will look like cause this is my first story. But I hope you enjoyed it!:) so the "sacrifice" to make Klaus a hybrid is not needed in this story so he never killed Jenna or anyone in the Mystic Falls crowd. And Elena became a vampire here because she wanted to. Imagine all the hybrid making drama happening in season one so that means Caroline never met the originals yet. It may seem a bit confusing (even I am a bit confused right now.. lol) but I promise to explain things as the story develops :) Please let me know what you think. Have a good day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story and for the reviews!:) It really means a lot to me. Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!:)**

"Ugh, Nik. Why didn't we have this place cleaned first before we arrived?" Rebekah complained, waving a hand in the air. "There's dust everywhere!"

Klaus and Rebekah were the first ones to arrive in Mystic Falls, while Kol will be arriving separately in the evening. They weren't sure if Elijah was returning home though. When they informed him about their plans to return to Mystic Falls and asked if he would be joining them, his only response was "In time" and neither Klaus nor Rebekah wanted to analyze their brother's limited response.

"The housekeeper is already on her way, so if you will just be a little patient.." Klaus said while carrying boxes to the living room, his patience wearing thin due to the long flight back to Virginia.

Rebekah simply scoffed and touched the surface of the dusty table near the front door.

"Nothing has really changed around this place.." She said softly, mostly to herself. She remembered having a brief relationship with a human the last time she came here. It was short, but she recalls it being the most meaningful one she had. She wonders where is he in now as she slowly made her way up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Klaus slowly walked around the house and went inside his old study. He ran his hands over the old canvases and paint jars that he left behind. Klaus was still a little apprehensive to let anybody know that they were back in town and that they're staying for a while. It's been a long time.

He didn't return home to cause trouble. And even if he wanted to, he didn't really have any choice on the matter cause there wasn't any more reason for him to cause trouble ever since the doppelgänger became a vampire. Him acquiring her blood and using her to make hybrids was the root cause of the chaos that had happened all those years ago. And now, he feels like he's having some sort of mid-life crisis. He didn't know what to do with his time anymore. But who could blame him when he spent most of his life wanting to create hybrids and then suddenly there's no way to achieve it anymore. And waiting another 500 years or so for another doppelgänger to be born doesn't seem as appealing to Klaus as it used to anymore. Besides, Elena's already a vampire so the possibility having another doppelgänger born in the future no longer exists.

He walked out of his study and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Thinking about those issues still ticked him but it wasn't so long ago when he decided to stop moping about it. He just has one more little thing to do though. His lips slowly form into a slightly sinister smile as heads out of the house.

They do say old habits die pretty hard.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Caroline placed the last box filled with the decorations needed for the dance in the corner of the room before turning the lights off and shutting the door. The school's homecoming dance will be held two weeks from now and being head of the Dance Committee, Caroline made it a point to put all her effort into making the dance this year the best one yet.

She had been pouring almost most of her time to make this dance perfect, being the first and the last to leave the meetings everyday. She loved the feeling of having this commitment that made her feel like she had a sense of purpose and she felt quite content. And of course, this was one of the things that made her feel..human. With all the things that had happened in town, she was relishing this moment of normalcy.

With a happy sigh, she walked out of the school and into the parking lot. She kept walking while looking for her keys in her bag, not focusing on where she was going which caused her to bump into someone making her fall to the ground.

A pair of large hands immediately caught her. But she was so startled by the contact that she lost her footing which made both of them fall to the ground.

Before she could process what had happened, she was faced with a vaguely familiar set of eyes. Caroline was so caught off guard that for a second she forgot where she was.

"Hmm..I'd watch where I was going if I were you." The stranger suddenly said, giving her an amused look. Caroline was suddenly aware that both of them were on the ground, and that she was on top of him.

She immediately got off of him and stood up. If she wasn't a vampire, her cheeks would've been as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Holding her hand out which the guy ignored as he stood up from the ground.

"Are you hurt?" She cautiously asked the stranger. She was a vampire after all. For all she knew, she might've broken a bone or two of his.

He touched his arms and legs as if he was checking for injuries. "Nope. No injuries." He gave her an amused look once again and Caroline was starting to feel like he was making fun of her. "I mean, for starters, you _are _a girl.."

Ok, so he was making fun of her.

And now he was giving her a look that's starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Well then, I'll leave now." Caroline turned to leave when the stranger stopped her.

_Oh, what now? _She thought.

"What?"

He laughed at her irritated expression, which infuriated her even more.

"Your..stuff?" He held her bag out to her.

Right. Caroline wanted to slap herself. How could she have forgotten her own bag? She was literally living up to that "blondie" stereotype. With her last ounces of dignity for the night, she forced herself to smile at the stranger. "Thanks." She got her bag out of his grip and started to walk away.

"You never told me your name!" The stranger said all of the sudden, causing her to stop in her tracks.

She turned around to face him and gave him a fake smile. "I don't really talk to strangers." _Even extremely cute ones, _she thought. Then she suddenly became aware of her thoughts, _Oh shut up Caroline! _

She turned away and started walking towards her car. For real this time.

Meanwhile, the guy just stood there with a small smile on his face and said to himself, "I hardly am."

His phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller id and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?" _

"I just arrived. Had to stop by somewhere."

"_Well, hurry up now."_

He smiled to himself. Always the impatient one, his sister.

"Yes, I am on my way home."

"_Ok then. See you, Kol."_

**x-x-x-x-x**

_The stranger carefully placed Caroline on the some stone steps. Caroline looked around and noticed that they were in the Lockwood cellar._

"_What are we doing here?" She asked the guy who still remained unknown._

"_We have to stay here first."_

"_Who are you? Why can't we leave?" Caroline asked, suddenly aware of the fact that she was indeed with a complete stranger. "And why are you helping me?_

_He laughed softly. "You sure do have too much questions and energy for someone who's badly injured."_

_Caroline continued to question the stranger. "What's your name? And why can't I see you clearly?" _

"_What?" Now the stranger guy seemed weirded out by her. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. And to answer your question, I helped you because you seemed like you needed it."_

"_Well, I'm fine now. So thanks for your help. But Mr. Wont-tell-me-what-his-name-is, I really need to go now."_

"_A little stubborn, aren't we?" The stranger said in a way that for the first time since she saw him, Caroline felt a little frightened. _

_Ignoring him, Caroline tried to stand up but she was finding it harder than her first attempt to stand. Her whole leg was still in pain. _

_The guy immediately flashed to her side and placed his hands on her ankle before Caroline even had the time to process how he got to her so quickly. He gently examined her wound which made Caroline whimper at the pain. Then the guy did something that made Caroline feel like passing out then and there. He literally bit into his wrist._

_Caroline tried to move away but it was no use. He was holding her and her strength was no match to his. Then he shoved his wrist to her mouth making her drink his blood. Caroline tried to protest but he was too strong. _

"_Wha-what are you doing?" Caroline asked when she managed to push his wrist away. They were so close to each other, their faces merely an inch apart. Caroline looked up and gasped. She was now gazing into his deep eyes. Caroline felt paralyzed under his gaze. _

"_I was.." The mystery guy started saying. Their faces slowly getting closer. "I.."_

_Then in a flash, he was gone._

"Caroline.. Caroline wake up honey.."

"Caroline!"

Someone was pushing her. She opened her eyes and saw her mom looking at her with worried eyes.

"Mom?" Caroline slowly sat up from her bed. "What's wrong?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." Liz sat on her daughter's bed and placed her hand over Caroline's. "Are you ok? Were you having a nightmare?"

Yes, she was once again having those dreams. It was really become more frequent now. And she didn't know why but she couldn't tell her mom about it. "I'm ok, Mom." She tried to give her mom a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Liz doesn't seem convinced though. "I'll just go and make you a cup of tea."

Caroline nodded and her mom left her room.

She then look to the right and noticed something on her table that wasn't there before. It was a leaf. She picked it up from her table and peered at it.

And...nothing.

But before she could analyze it, the sound of howling wind coming from outside interrupted her thoughts and that's when she realized that the window she clearly remembers closing before she slept, was wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews!:) Here's the third chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this one! Let me know what you think :)**

Kol was pacing around his room with one single thought in his mind.

_Why can't she remember me? Was she pretending not to recognize me? Or.. did she simply forget about me?_

Make that three thoughts.

Kol being Kol, he was trying to be nonchalant about his whole encounter earlier that night with the mystery girl he met all those years ago. He simply did not do "pining for someone" or any of those dramatics. But he can't help but wonder why she looked at him as though he was a complete stranger..

Perhaps she did forget about him. It was a possible theory because the last time she saw him..she wasn't really quite in the right state of mind. It's been years, but Kol still hasn't forgotten about that night. He can honestly say that its the first time he ever felt that kind of connection with someone.

He stopped pacing, shocked by his own thoughts. Why was he even obsessing over this nonsense? To be honest, he felt like daggering himself just to stop all this ridiculousness.

"Kol?" Rebekah suddenly barged in his room.

"Yes, sister?"

"These are your papers for tomorrow. I already fixed everything a while ago." Rebekah handed a folder to Kol, looking pleased with herself.

Kol peered at the contents of the folder. There were fake transcripts in it, along with a fake birth certificate. "What's this?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! You told me you wanted to go."

"Go where?"

Rebekah looked at her brother as if he was crazy. "School, you idiot!"

"Oh, right! School. Yes, I'm in." Kol said pointing the folder to his sister.

Rebekah expression drastically changed then and there from being pissed off to one of excitement. "Great! Oh, and dinner's ready." She said before leaving the room.

Kol instantly agreed on going back to school the moment Rebekah suggested it to him when they decided to move back to Mystic Falls. He was bored and needed entertainment, knowing the amount of entertainment Mystic Falls had. Or rather, the lack of.

Kol placed the folder on his study table and left the room.

_This is going to be a good year._

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So they're back? For good?" Bonnie asked Stefan before taking a bite of her pasta. They were in all in Elena's house right now having dinner. Her Aunt Jenna was away for the weekend and so Elena invited them for a movie night. Damon smirked at the idea at first, earning a punch in his arm from Elena.

"Yes. Klaus called me yesterday when he arrived, he invited Damon and I for dinner tomorrow night." Stefan said.

"I suggested not to join them at first, didn't really want to disrupt that little bromance thing that's going on." Damon said sarcastically as he sat down on his chair, sitting far away from Elena.

Caroline shot Elena a look while Elena just shrugged. It probably meant that they were having one of their "fights" again about the smallest of things.

"Whatever reason Klaus has for that invite, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Stefan said then they all launched into their usual conversations.

* * *

A thought suddenly occurred to Caroline halfway through the movie that they were watching. "Do you have any pictures of them? Or do they have a Facebook page or something? Twitter?"

"Who?" Bonnie asked looking over at Caroline while reaching for the bowl of popcorn.

"The originals." Caroline said, stuffing her face with popcorn. It occurred to Caroline that she had no idea how they looked like. So how was she supposed to avoid them or something if she didn't know how they looked like?

Damon almost spat out the blood from the blood bag that he was consuming. "Are you being serious right now, barbie?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Damon eyes widened then he smirked at Caroline. "Ok then. Let me check my phone for updates." He said retrieving his phone and exclaimed. "Oh, look! Klaus just tweeted 'Just killed someone in-"

"I was being serious!" Caroline said angrily, interrupting Damon before pushing him. Or rather, attempted to push him.

"Ok, ok. Serious time now." Damon said. "I mean, I'd show you a picture but my wallet's not with me right now so-" Damon said and started laughing again.

"Seriously! You know what, nevermind. I guess I'll just find out when I see them."

Stefan and Elena entered the room just in time to see Damon doubling over with laughter, Bonnie trying to concentrate on the movie and Caroline muttering some nonsense to herself.

"So..what did we miss?" Elena sat down beside Caroline.

"I was just asking Damon how the Originals looked like."

"She asked if they had twitter, guys. Twitter." Damon deadpanned.

Stefan tried to hold his laughter. "Ok wow that's.."

"Not you too?" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena couldn't hold in laughter as well.

So the whole night was spent bonding filled with laughter and a bottle or 10 of liquor.

"Care. Are you sure you're ok? You can stay here and we could go to school together tomorrow."

"Please. My alcohol tolerance is thiiis high." Caroline put her hand up in the air and giggled. "No seriously, I'm fine." Caroline giggled again and made her way out the door. One of the advantages of being a vampire, Caroline thought as she made her way out was that one could drink loads of alcohol and still feel ok.

"Oh and by the way, Damon said he's sorryyy.." Caroline kind of slurred as she pointed at Damon who was standing behind Elena making 'your dead' gestures at Caroline.

Well. A bit tispy but still fine.

Caroline walked towards her car which was parked quite a bit far from Elena's house when she heard some footsteps. She turned around to see if there was someone, but the street was empty. Caroline didn't know whether to feel relieved or frightened. Maybe she was just imagining things. She continued walking and stopped when she suddenly heard footsteps again. She turned around once again and saw nothing.

Ok, that's it.

She used her vampire speed to get to her car, shut the door immediately and sped away back to her house.

Little did she know that there was a certain hybrid who happened to be walking on that very street that same night.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After receiving their class schedules, Rebekah and Kol went their separate ways to go to their respective classes.

And to Kol's surprise (or lets say that he was kind of expecting it), he saw the mystery girl. She was near the lockers, talking to some friends. And.. one of them being the doppelgänger? Well, he couldn't care less. He shrugged and waited until her friends left before he approached her.

"So we meet again." Kol said, leaning against one of the lockers, giving her a half smile.

Shocked would be one word to describe Caroline as she saw that it was the guy from the parking lot that she bumped into the other night. "You go here?"

Kol waved his schedule at her. "Seems like it."

"I'm sorry again for the other night." Caroline said sincerely. She acted rather childishly if she'd say so herself.

"It's alright." Kol smiled, then suddenly a thought occurred to him. He had to stop himself from smirking.

"But I did have a sprain in my ankle.." Kol said, noticing Caroline's expression immediately turn to one of guilt and worry.

"Im-I'm really sorry.." Caroline said sincerely. "How's your ankle now?"

Kol smiled once again, using all his charms. "It's alright. It's gone now. It was just a minor one. I guess it healed overnight. But you can make it up to me by showing me around the school sometime." Then he winked.

Caroline suddenly raised an eyebrow.

Kol's smile froze. He might have said too much.

"I think you'll be just fine showing yourself around the school, seeing as your ankle's fine now." Caroline said sarcastically. "But if you ever get lost.. here," Caroline added and handed him the school directory that had a school map inside. "There you go."

Kol was about to say something when she started walking away from him.

Smiling and shaking his head, he looked at front page of the booklet and noticed something written. "Caroline Forbes?" He read her name out loud.

***Flashback***

Kol rushed back to the cellar to check if the girl he saved earlier was still there. But the only thing he saw was an empty cellar. He immediately panicked.

He had left earlier for two reasons. One was because he started hearing the chants of the witches that was so far from where the cellar was that only he was able to hear due to his vampire hearing. The reason he was here, stuck in the woods in the first place was because his brother Nik made a witch cast a boundary spell around the woods so that no one could leave. He was creating his hybrids that night. His head was starting to throb mildly with pain due to the chanting of the witches. He had to get back to the old witch house immediately even though he didn't know why he was needed. His brother already had the doppelgänger in his hands anyway. And mind you, that doppelgänger was quite difficult to get ahold of.

And the second reason was that Kol was starting to feel an uncomfortable feeling creep inside of him as he stared right into the eyes of the mystery girl. That feeling somewhere close to a fluttering feeling in his stomach. And.. he just couldn't handle the intensity of the moment.

In fact, he couldn't really fathom why or how he cared.

Then scenarios began playing in his mind.

_What if someone else found her?  
_

_What if she was attacked? _

_It's not safe out here right now._

Kol left the cellar and started looking for her, trying to follow her scent. He kept looking around the woods for what felt like hours, almost feeling hopeless. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He's been alive for almost a thousand years. How can a few moments with a girl he barely even knew mean anything to him?

He never even got to ask what her name was.

***End of Flashback***

Kol smiled to himself, remembering the night he saved Caroline. So that's her name.. Caroline Forbes. And she was here, she was alive. Kol didn't know what that meant to him. He isn't really used to feeling these..feelings. Cause he never felt it before. All Kol knew was that he wanted to get to know her.

"Good to see you again, Caroline."

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Startled by the disappearing act of the stranger who saved her and from the events of the night in general, Caroline stood up and started walking to leave the cellar. And that's when she looked down at her leg and realized that her wound wasn't there anymore and that she felt perfectly fine. _

What happened..Its impossible._.She thought._

He..he fed me his blood.

Was it his blood that healed my wound?

What _is_ he?

_Those were the thoughts playing in Caroline's mind, making her forget where she was at that moment. _

_It was then when she heard howling coming from the woods. _

_And then she started panicking, running again through the woods. Running away from the craziness of the night. She can hardly see where she was going. But she didn't care. All she knew was the she needed to get away from there. _

_She kept running until she tripped on a log._

"_What's wrong with me tonight!" She exclaimed as she tried to get up again. And there it was..Another wound on her leg. She was so frustrated and angry with herself that she felt herself tremble as tears started to fall._

_Then she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She glanced to her right and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was beyond terrified at what she was seeing._

_It was a wolf. Staring right at her. There was something about its eyes.. It was like it could see right through her. If Caroline wasn't so frightened she would've laughed at the absurdity of her thoughts. How could a wolf see right through her? She didn't know. She didn't even know that werewolves existed. Let alone that such a thing existed in Mystic Falls._

_The werewolf took a step closer to her and suddenly she felt like it was going to attack her. She got up and started running away from the wolf as fast as she could despite the throbbing pain in her leg. But her speed was no match to that of the wolf's. But she still kept on running and running until she realized that no one was following her anymore. She stopped running and turned around. And when she saw no sign of the wolf, she sighed with relief. _

_Then she turned again and bumped into someone, shocking her so much that she involuntarily screamed. It was all just too much, she hasn't even recovered yet from her encounter with the werewolf._

_The man she bumped into immediately covered her mouth with his hand._

_He leaned down and whispered something in her ear._

"_Ssh..Don't scream, love." Then he carried her and ran._

Caroline's eyes shot open as she sat up from her bed, panting loudly. She glanced at the clock on her side table. It was only 5pm. She must've dozed off while reading. She walked to her window, this time knowing that she really didn't close it. She reached up and closed it with a loud bang.

With a new sense of determination, she walked to her side table and opened the drawer retrieving the leaf that she found there the other night. She's had enough of these dreams. She got her phone and called the person she knew that could help her.

"_Hello?"_

"Bonnie, it's me. I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I have absolutely no excuse for the delay of this chapter. No excuse at all pls forgive me whoever is still reading this :( its just that I've been having a hard time finding inspiration. But I promise I will try not to have the next chapter after that long again. I'm truly sorry :( **

* * *

"Keep trying, Bonnie." Caroline said nervously as she paced around Bonnie's living room.

"I'm trying, Care!" Bonnie exclaimed as she flipped through the pages of the grimoire.

The moment Caroline called Bonnie about the dreams she was having, Bonnie instructed her to go straight to her house so that they could figure out what was going on. It's been three hours including a dinner break but they still haven't found anything. With a sigh, Bonnie slammed shut the grimoire she was holding and placed it on top of the pile of the other grimoires they already checked earlier. Caroline sat beside Bonnie on the floor and sighed as well.

"Nothing again, huh?"

"Hate to break it to you, Care. But maybe this is more of a psychological problem rather than a supernatural one."

Caroline's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."

Caroline closed her eyes and pondered on that thought for a moment. Maybe she was really out of her mind. I mean, if even Bonnie couldn't find a solution to this problem then what else could it be other than the fact that maybe its all in her mind and that she's the one causing all these dreams. But why? How? Caroline couldn't even think straight.

"You're right. Maybe i'm going nuts." She turned to Bonnie, pulling her friend's arm. "That's the reason, right? I'm really going crazy now?"

Bonnie laughed and placed a comforting hand on Caroline's arm. "Relax, Care! I was just kidding!"

Caroline thought didn't think that is was just a joke or a passing thought. It could really be the reason. What if she really was going crazy now? She thought.

"No normal or abnormal person experiences repetitive dreams for two whole years. So it's definitely a supernatural problem." Bonnie suddenly said which made Caroline release a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

Bonnie stood up and walked towards the shelf filled with grimoires and pulled out two from the shelf. "And the good thing here is that we have a ton of grimoires here to find the solution to that."

She walked towards Caroline and handed one to her. "So here, get to work."

Caroline took the grimoire Bonnie handed to her and started flipping through the pages herself, determined to find anything even remotely near her problem.

After another hour of going through the spell books, they still haven't found anything.

Caroline closed yet another book and leaned back on the couch, feeling mentally exhausted.

"Still nothing!" Bonnie exclaimed and closed the book she was holding. She leaned back on the couch as well.

Caroline checked the time on her phone and was shocked to see how late it was already. "Gosh, it's late! I need to head back home now."

"Let's try again tomorrow, ok? And I'll update you immediately if ever I find out anything."

"Thanks Bonnie, for everything." Caroline hugged Bonnie tightly. She gathered her things and started walking to the front door.

The next day passed by quickly and normally. Well, the closest to "normal" Mystic Falls could get considering the fact that there are all kinds of supernatural creatures roaming the town. Caroline sighed as she locked the door of the meeting room of the Dance Commitee. The Dance was in a week so they had meetings almost everyday now.

Her phone suddenly rang and when she saw Bonnie's name she immediately picked up hoping for some good news or any kind of news at all.

"Hey Care.." Caroline suddenly noticed Bonnie's somber tone which meant that the news she was about to recieve wont be anywhere near good.

"Still nothing?" Caroline said, holding her phone to her ear as she was leaving the building.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm working on it."

"Thanks Bonnie. Take your time, there's no hurry ok?" Caroline didn't want to add pressure or any burden to Bonnie. For Caroline, what her friend was doing was already more than enough.

"Caroline!"

Caroline turned to see who was calling her and when she saw who it was, she could'nt help the small laugh that escaped her lips. He just looked so ridiculously funny and cute running towards her.

_Wait, did she just say he looked cute? _Caroline shook her head at the thought.

"Hi." Kol said once he was standing in front of her.

"It's you." Caroline crossed her arms. Then a thought occured to her, "Wait, how did you know my name?"

Kol flashed her a guilty smile. "Well, your handbook had your name on it."

"Oh." Right. She forgot about lending him her handbook.

"Yeah."

"Well.." Caroline said awkwardly. "I gotta go now, so.." She quickly turned and started walking towards her car.

"Wait!" Kol ran to catch up with her.

Caroline stopped and turned around to face him again, trying to stop the smile that was creeping out from the corners of her mouth. She didn't even know what about him was making her smile.

"I'm Kol, by the way." Kol said, holding his hand out.

Caroline stared at his hand and flushed (or rather, would've turned red if she still human) realizing that she didn't know his name yet.

Kol awkwardly retrieved his hand when Caroline didn't take it.

"Anyway.." Kol said, laughing nervously and mentally wanting to punch himself because why was he acting like a complete idiot he was Kol Mikealson for heaven's sake. "I was just wondering if you would want to grab some coffee with me?"

"What?!" Caroline wanted to laugh. She doesn't even know him.

"Uhm. Coffee. A beverage. Most people seem to drink it in the morning. I myself don't really like the taste though I much prefer-"

"No I obviously know what coffee is!" Caroline snapped. "I mean, why are you inviting me in the first place?"

"Is it wrong to want to get to know the only schoolmate I know?" Kol asked innocently.

"Come on, Caroline." Kol pleaded. "You know how hard it is having to enter a new school without knowing anyone?"

Caroline just continued to look at him uncertainly.

"How about grabbing a bite to eat at this place called The Grill?" Kol said after a thought.

Caroline looked around and realized that her mom was working a late night tonight and she really didn't feel like eating alone tonight. And what harm could happen by spending some time with Kol? Its not like he could hurt her or anything right? She was a vampire for crying out loud.

"Alright." Caroline gave in.

Kol suddenly smiled so charmingly that Caroline just couldnt help smiling back.

"Shall we, Caroline?"


End file.
